Master Ingram
Master Ingram is the evolution of Ingram, Shun's second Guardian Bakugan after Storm Skyress. Information Description Master Ingram is armored ninja version of Ingram, he resembles a ninja warrior. His three pairs of wings from his previous stage are replaced by a scarf cape that turns into a single pair of wings while flying. He has a golden and black mask on his face. The armor on his body is also golden and black and on his waist is a golden belt with green symbols on it. The golden gauntlets he has on his wrist each have two claw-like blades extending from them. Master Ingram can combine with Shadow Wing and he gets two extra pairs of wings with spiked feathers that are green and white in color. While combined with Shadow Wing, he is called Ninjitsu Master Ingram. In this form, he can easily defeat almost any Bakugan. Master Ingram also has high agility, dodging attacks and can counter some attacks. He also seems to battle more on ground compared to his previous stage. He still rides Hylash for speed, even though he cannot change his form anymore. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Master Ingram first appeared in episode 27 when the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia gave Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He evolved from Ingram after and due to Oberus giving him the Ventus Attribute Energy. After his evolution, Ingram heads off to New Vestroia with Shun. He faces Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze when he and Shun went to check on New Vestroia. When he was losing, Storm Skyress told him not to battle and insisted that Shun use her instead. Master Ingram could not control his new evolution or his new powers because he could not embrace himself. When Storm Skyress struggles against Aluze, Ingram refuses to stand by and watch her suffer. Master Ingram won due to embracing his powers and combining with Shadow Wing to make Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Following the battle, Skyress leaves Ingram as her successor as Shun's guardian and wishes the two of them luck. Back on Earth, Master Ingram and Shun teamed up with Baron, who had already lost his energy, to fight Volt and his new guardian Bakugan, Boriates, they won and the Ventus Energy was safe. When the Resistance broke into the Motherpalace, he, Shadow Wing, and Ancient Nemus brawled against Macubass and Boriates. They lose due to the Vexos' cheating effects and the Ventus Energy is taken. After Drago destroyed the BT System, Master Ingram helps Drago and the others depart from New Vestroia. In episode 45, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Midnight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Ancient Nemus. In episode 51, with the Alternative Weapon System complete, Master Ingram fights with the Brawlers and Shun's other bakugan Hylash and Shadow Wing to battle Farbros Alternative Mode. When Hylash was blasted Ingram was in horror. In episode 52 He where blasted by the alternative and it looked like it hurts but then he says it doesn’t matter. Later he and the others fought Snapzoid, Lumitroid, Clawsaurus, and Farakspin in a place that looked like Bakugan Interspace. Later along with Helix Dragonoid, Ancient Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. Ingram is never seen or mentioned again after episode 52. ; Ability Cards * Wind Power Extreme (Glimmering Shadow Slash): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Wind Echo: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Wind Split: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Armored Intense Mode: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram. * Hand Demon, Moonlight Slash (Moonlight Slash): Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Shadow Wing: Summons Shadow Wing to the battle. * Ninjitsu Combo, Might Fang and Vista Wing: Adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power, Glimmering Shadow Slash: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Twin Fangs, Phantom Comet Storm: Adds 400 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Eight-Span Crowe: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Ninja Torpedo Slash: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power, Light Intense Impact: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Twin Fangs, Great Divine Wing (Twin Fangs, Great Sky Wind): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent, and adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. Game This Bakugan is not made nor will be due to SpinMaster's words that they will not make Bakugan that appeared at the end of the New Vestroia series. Gallery Anime micbf.jpg|Master Ingram in Ball form (closed) File:Ningram00.jpg|Master Ingram in Ball form (open) File:Masteringram00.jpg|Master Ingram in Ball form (up close) File:Ningram0.jpg|Master Ingram in Bakugan form File:Master_Ingram.jpg|Master Ingram's main phase File:Ningram.jpg|Master Ingram first appearance in Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 27 File:Mip2.jpg|Master Ingram about to use ability Wind Power Extreme File:Masteringram01.jpg|Master Ingram about to use ability Hand Demon Moonlight Slash File:Masteringram1.jpg|Master Ingram using ability Hand Demon Moonlight Slash lotofmasters.jpg|Master Ingram using abilities Wind Echo and Wind Split File:Midb.jpg|Master Ingram using ability Twin Fangs, Great Divine Wing aluzeattackedbymasteringrams.jpg File:Masteringram02.jpg|Master Ingram getting blasted by Boriates File:Boriates+hexstar+masteringram.jpg|Master Ingram dashing into Hexstar and Boriates using ability Wind Power, Light Intense Impact Picture 11.png|Ninjitsu Master Ingram surfing on Hylash File:Clawjaw.jpg|Master Ingram being thrown by Clawsaurus miposes.jpg File:Masteringram_shadowwing00.jpg|Master Ingram and Shadow Wing in combined Ball Form Masteringram_shadowwing.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram in Bakugan form File:Masteringram_shadowwing01.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram File:Ningram01.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram misb.jpg misd.jpg mip1.jpg File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Master Ingram Bottom Center File:Masteringram_shadowwing0.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram scanned by the Bakugan Gauntlet masteringramshun.jpg|Master Ingram and Shun File:Shun_Master_Ingram.jpg|Master Ingram and Shun Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan